It's Up to the End
by seriousbiznasty
Summary: Dave has been battling sickness for a while now, but thinks nothing of it. After admitting his feelings for Jade to Jade, the girl comes down to Texas to be with her boyfriend. Not too long into it, though, Dave's sickness gets even worse. He has a label to go with his symptoms. It may be his last time to be with Jade before the Knight of Time's clock stops ticking-for good.
1. Funky Yellow Hat

*Note: Since the original was of such poor quality, it has been taken down and I am rewriting it. The original was _Sacred by adorkabloodthirsty._

It started out like any other day. Jade signed onto Pesterchum and as soon as she did, he came running, just like he did any other day.

TG: sup harley

And she replied just how she would any other day.

GG: not too much, strider  
TG: so you mean you arent having girly daydreams about your boyfriend  
GG: not at the moment, no!  
TG: damn  
TG: thats too bad  
TG: i feel almost offended  
GG: i dream about you enough as it is! plus why daydream when i can talk to you?  
TG: because im just that amazing  
TG: what would you daydream about though  
GG: well... probably what it would be like to be there with you!  
TG: oh hey before i forget  
TG: i was talking to my bro right  
TG: and i was like so since im not doing anything this summer i was thinking that maybe harley could come over for a while  
TG: and he was like i dont give a shit but you guys gotta take care of everything and you cant forget to feed her  
TG: and i was like ok will do ill take care of everything  
TG: so yeah  
TG: you should come over sometime  
TG: harley  
TG: jade?  
TG: christ harley you there?  
GG: YES! yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!  
TG: yeah thats what i figured

So, two plane trips later, there she was.

Jade stepped off the plane, her mini backpack slung across her back. Her heart was beating 90 to nothing, and her lungs felt like they constricted all the air out. It was the first time off her island, first time on a plane, first time in a crowded and busy airport. And in Houston, nonetheless.

People, there were so many people... She had never been around this many people.  
Her green eyes darted around for the boy in the picture she held in her hand, to no avail. She furrowed her brows and sighed, then got out her handheld and checked the messages he had sent her.

TG: ill be by the luggage retrieval

"Um, excuse-... Uh... Hey, would you help...?" Harley watched as people shuffled off of the plane and she sighed once more, just a sixteen-year-old on her own. She followed a portion of the crowd over to the luggage retrieval and searched for her love. After ten minutes of searching, she sighed, but this time with frustration, and turned her back to the crowd.

Where was he...?

She was caught off-guard when someone came up behind her and scooped her up, arms resting behind her knees and the small of her back. But before she had time to freak out, two words with that sweet-as-honey voice soothed her.

"Sup, Harley?"

Her arms went around his neck in a life-crushing grip. "Dave! You came!"  
"Well, of course I did. Did you think I was going to skip out on meeting the girl of my dreams, did you?"

"Of course not." Finally, finally, she was here with him. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. "You smell like apples and cinnamon." He smirked and set her down. "You smell like airplane." She stuck her tongue out in response and intertwined her fingers with his, taking a step back to really look at him. He was so tall. Around six feet. A lot taller than her, only mastering five feet and two and a half inches. "Help me get my suitcase?" He nodded and led her over to the piles of luggage, but it didn't take two seconds for him to spot hers. "It's the green one with the blue pawprints, isn't it?" She smiled as he grabbed lone suitcase, then pulled it behind the two of them. "Hey, I painted it myself! So, where's your bro?" she asked, fingers interlocking with his once more. "He's at the apartment. I had to take a cab to get here. He said, and I quote, 'I won't be around when that molester guy gets off the plane and kidnaps you.' "

"Some guardian he is."

"Yeah. Really, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show up with you. You, uh... You look entirely different than on webcam or those pictures you sent me." Jade's blush crossed most of her face as she looked up at him with a worried expression. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're much more radiant. Glowing even." A smile spread across her face and she leaned into him as they walked. "It's because I finally have you by my side." The smallest possible smile crept over Dave's lips as he put an arm around her shoulders. "And I will be for a while. Hope you don't mind."

"Never in a million years would I." She leaned up to kiss him, but he placed a hand over her mouth. "Not yet. I have the perfect place where we can kiss all you want." With a pout, she removed his hand. "So I've waited all this time to finally meet you, and you're not even gonna kiss me?"

"Well, when you say it like that, you make it sound cruel."  
"It is cruel!"

He smirked and kissed the top of her head after they made it outside to the busy street. But by then, Jade had zoned out. All the people, all the commotion, the large mechanical cars zooming by along the street. The occasional blare of sirens kept her on her toes as she pressed into Dave, who was flagging down a taxi. Sure enough, he got one, and opened the door for Jade before toting her extremely heavy suitcase in the trunk and sliding in next to her. He pulled the seatbelt over her and clicked it into place before telling his address to the driver and clicking his own seatbelt.

"So he's just gonna drive us to your apartment?"  
"Yep."  
"But didn't you say this place was really big?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, how does he know how to get there?"

Jade leaned forward as much as her seatbelt would let her and talked to the driver. He was a lanky man with dark brown skin and a funky yellow hat. "So you have to memorize this entire city?"  
"Yessum," he replied with a slight nod, vision still set on the road, face set strait and stern.  
"Wow, that must take a lot of talent. You must be really smart or something!  
"Uh, Jade," Dave started, unsure if the man thought she was provoking him or not.  
"Jade?" the man said with a smile. "Das my grandbaby's name."  
"Really?" Jade asked with a head tilt and smile. "How old is she?"  
"She be four right here in a coup' weeks."  
"I remember when I was four. My grandpa was still alive back then. Ever since he died, I've practically had to raise myself! That was when I was about... ten."  
"Goodness, child. How old's you now?"  
"Sixteen."  
"Ah, prime age dat is. Where you from, Jade?"  
"The Pacific. I live on this island all by myself! Well, besides my dog, but he can take care of himself just fine. I think really he's always been the one really looking out for me."  
"Well Jade, nice to meet cha, doll. Name's Markus."  
"Nice to meet you, Markus! I like you're hat."

Dave sat back with his arms crossed, watching Jade with that small smile that only she could bring out. She was just so precious. So innocent.

He just hoped that her being here for a while wouldn't take away too much of that innocence.


	2. Pizza and Blood are the Best Combination

Dave heaved Jade's heavy bag out of the trunk of the cab and set it on the sidewalk, panting slightly. Fuck, why was he so tired? Just moving thing made him tired. Maybe it was because he couldn't sleep last night, too excited by the fact that his long time love was visiting.

He disregarded the thought, then came around the side of the bright yellow cab to pay the driver, but only to see that Jade was bent over and talking to Markus through his window. He sighed and took her hand, tugging slightly. She glanced over at him and smiled. "Well, thanks for the ride, Markus!" He simply tipped his funky yellow hat and her and smiled back. "Notta problem, Miss Jade, notta problem." Jade moved out of the way and Dave pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

He simply shook his head. "Co'sider it a... welcome to da US, for Miss Jade." He pulled a card out from a pocket in his funky yellow hat and Jade took it, eyeing it wondrously. "If ya need a ride, jus' call me." Jade smiled and turned to Dave, who just gave a polite smirk and nodded. "Thanks, Markus."

"You betta take care of that young lady ya got dere, son." Dave nodded. "Yes, sir." After the exchange of words, Markus pulled off.

"Dave, that guy was so nice! Are all of the people in Texas this nice?" He just shook his head and grabbed her bag, leading her inside the building while dragging it along behind him. Fuck, he really needed to work out again. "There are very few who are nice like that." Few people were in the lobby, lounging about and what not, residents of Dave's building, whom Dave knew very well. And they knew Dave very well.

Jade simply smiled and waved at everyone. The majority of reactions were a tad baffled, but they returned the smile and waved. By the time Dave had made it to the elevator, Jade's smile had widened tenfold. He simply smirked and pressed the button, heading to the top floor. "What are you so smiley about?"

"I can't believe... I'm actually here! With you! And, and this is just so..."

"Calm down, Harley. Don't kill yourself over with happiness." She giggled and held his hand. "I'm just... Nervous. And excited! And... And happy, and OH MY GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Jade pressed herself up against the corner and looked around. They were moving. She felt like a cat in a car, she didn't like this. Dave pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "The elevator is moving. That's all." She clung to him and looked around with big eyes. "I don't... I don't like this..." He stroked her hair and couldn't help but to smile a little. "Then you're really going to hate it when it's going down."

"Is this... like a transportilizer?"

"Kind of. But no, not at all. It's an elevator." A loud metal screeching noise came from above their heads, and the elevator started to shake a little. Jade held onto Dave tighter, and she buried his face into his chest. "Huh... The owner of the building is replacing this sometime soon. Maybe we should just take the stairs until then." Jade nodded and a muffled "please" came out.

Not soon enough, it stopped and opened on Dave's floor. Jade darted out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Dave didn't really notice. He was leaned up against the wall, face buried into his hand. Jade turned around and tilted her head a bit. "Dave? Are you okay?" He looked up and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." He calmly stepped out, wheeling the suitcase behind him. "Are you sure?" Jade held his hand and he nodded once more. "Yeah, fine. I promise." Jade smiled and held up her pinky finger. "Japanese finger promise?" Dave intertwined his finger with hers. "Japanese finger promise."

He led her to his apartment and pushed the door open. "BRO. COME OUT HERE." The older Strider waltzed out into the open, a few feet from Jade and Dave. "Bro, this is Jade." She smiled and waved. "Jade, this is Bro." He nodded once over to her. "You jelly, Bro?" Dave ask, an arm snaking around Jade's waist. Bro simply shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I didn't expect her to be real... No offense."  
"Oh, none taken!"  
"I mean, she was beautiful in her picture. And for someone who doesn't wear makeup or anything, that means a lot."  
Jade blushed and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Oh, shush..."  
"And she's even more beautiful in person."  
"Heehee..." Jade's blush darkened and she stared down at her feet. "Well, thank you!"  
"I mean, really. She's hot. I didn't think you would be able to score such a-"  
"Yeah, okay, thanks. We get it, Bro. She's pretty." Dave interrupted before he could go further.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room, Jade."  
"Okay!" Jade gave Bro a quick hug and smiled up at him. "Thanks for letting me stay here!" He didn't hug back, but he did ruffle her hair. "Anytime, kid." Jade scurried off after Dave as he headed to the back of the sizeable penthouse.

"Hey," Bro called, "I ordered pizza!"  
"Alright!" Dave yelled back.

He opened one of the two doors to the right and lead her in. "This will be your room." It was pretty dull. The walls were half light grey, half black with a white strip dividing the colors. There was a matching bedspread that covered a queen sized bed. An empty dresser and mirror was off to the side. A small closet was off to the side, too.

"Bro kept some of his stuff in here, but we cleared it out for you." His feet echoed against the wooden floor as he set her stuff by the bed. "My room is right across the hall. The bathroom is the door right next to your room, and Bro's room is on the other side of mine, at the very end of the hall. Alright?" She nodded. Dave nodded in return, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Cool... So yeah, just... make yourself at home. We stocked the kitchen before you got here. All sorts of good stuff in there... Oh. Hey. Before I have to wait any longer, I want to show you something." Jade perked up a bit. "Yeah? What?" He held his hand out to her. She smiled and took it.

Dave led her out into the hallway, through and out the apartment, and to a set of stairs out in the main hallway. "Dave, where are we going?" He didn't answer, he just led her up a flight of stairs, feet echoing on the metal. "Daaave! Seriously, were are we going?" He simply smirked and pushed open the door to the roof, then led her out. "What do you think of the view?"  
Jade stared out in awe and walked over to the edge, looking up and down and all around. The sunset set the clouds on fire in an orange blaze in the sky. "Dave..." She looked at him and beckoned for him to come closer. He did, sitting on the edge and looking down at the street 38 floors below. "It's pretty, huh?"  
"Beautiful!" She sat next to him and stared down at the tiny cars zooming by. They both were quiet for a minute, just admiring the view. Then Dave took Jade's hand, still looking out towards the sky. "There's something you don't know about me, Jade." She looked at him with a slightly shocked expression. "What?" Dave smiled, but still didn't look at her.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night, like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear... beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Jade was silent for a minute, purely astonished. That was so... beautiful. Cliche, but super sweet. "Dave, oh my God! You're one of those really cheesy hopeless romantics!" He laughed silently and looked over at her, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and leaning in a bit closer. "You caught me."

Jade could feel her face heat up , but that didn't stop Dave from leaning in closer until their lips brushed. A small spark ran through Jade's spine. It felt... weird. But good. She closed her eyes and moved her hands to Dave's shoulders. Dave smiled and draped his arms around her waist before pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. That spark ran through Jade's spine again, ten times stronger. It ran through Dave's, too. Jade attempted to kiss him back slowly, not really knowing what exactly what she was doing. But it felt right. Dave let it go on for a minute or two before pulling away, but keeping the embrace.

"You're a terrible kisser, Jade." She frowned and flicked his temple. "Ow. Hey."  
"I've never been kissed before, you... you goof!"  
"Ouch. That hurt. More than the flick." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked. "Well, maybe you should teach me how to kiss correctly. Since I'm so bad at it."  
"Maybe I will. But you can only learn from experience."  
"Hmm... Do I get this experience from kissing you?"  
"Of course."  
"That's a deal breaker."  
"I am very offended by that."  
"You should be."  
"Why do you love hurting me, Jade? God, you're so abusive."

She giggled and leaned her forehead against his. "I want to learn. I'll do whatever it takes!" Dave pulled her into his lap and smiled as she blushed, then kissed her again. She kissed him back almost immediately, much better this time. A bit forceful, too. His tongue softly brushed over her lips and he pulled her closer, chests pressing together. Her arms snaked around his neck and she kept her lips firmly closed. He tried it again, still denied. He tried lightly biting down on her lip. Denied. She was the one teaching him a lesson. He lowered his hand a bit to her butt, and before Jade knew what was he was doing, he gave it a nice little squeeze. She squeaked from the contact, and Dave took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. He rubbed it against hers as if to say success, and she nipped at it.

She pulled away and pouted at him. "That's cheating." He laughed and tightened his grip around her. "All's fair in love and war."  
"Well, I don't kiss cheaters." He huffed and set her on the ledge next to him. "Fine, then. Don't kiss me. But trust me, it's gonna bug you more than it will me." He smirked playfully at her and stood up. "Nuh uh!"

"Oh, I think it will." She laughed and stood up, then looked him up and down. "What?" he asked. "I never realized how skinny you are. You're like a twig! All tall and lanky." He shrugged. "I used to be built up on muscle." She placed her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side. It was a curious habit of hers. "What happened?" Dave shrugged and stretched, placing his hands behind his head lazily. "Summer. I don't do jack shit during summer. Plus I haven't been eating as much." He held his hand out to her and she took it, spinning into his chest. He smiled and led her back inside the building and down to the apartment.

As soon as they stepped in, all they could smell was the Italian wonder of bread spread with tomato sauce and cheese. Bro was munching on a slice in the kitchen when they walked in. "What's that smell?" Jade asked, nose lifted up a little. Dave smiled and led her to the kitchen. "Pizza." He took a plain slice of cheese and handed it to her. "Eat it, it's good."

"If you don't like it, then you'll have to sleep in a hotel," Bro stated. Dave slipped his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Bro's right. You can't stay here if you don't like pizza." Jade laughed and smelled. "It smells so good!" Then she took a bite from the tip of it. It took her a minute, but she nodded and gave a thumbs up with a smile. "It's great!" Dave rubbed her back with an approving smile. "Thatta girl." Bro turned to the younger Strider and motioned to the box. "Go on, Dave."

"Ah... That's fine. I'm not that hungry." Bro's face didn't falter, but his voice was a bit more... intense. "Dave. Take some pizza." He quirked a brow at Dave and Dave just stared at him. "I'm not hungry, Bro."

"You haven't eaten anything all day long. Take. Some pizza." Dave rolled his eyes and took a slice, cramming half of it in his mouth. "Good boy." Dave flipped him off and headed to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of apple juice.

During this whole scene, Jade was entranced with her piece of pizza. What was this miracle food and how had she never tried it before? Jesus, she just wanted to eat it forever. It was greasy and fattening and so unhealthy, but it was just so good.

Dave handed her a bottle of apple juice and set his on the counter. He had handed Jade two more pieces before finishing his first. "One more, Dave." He groaned and cracked open his apple juice. "But Bro, I'm not even hungry."

"I don't care. Eat it." Dave grumbled and snatched up another piece, making sure to eat it slower than the other. One more piece and Jade was done for. "Oh my God, that was so gooooood." She sipped on her apple juice and leaned against the counter, full and happy.

"Thank you, Mr. Strider!"  
"Just call me Bro, kid." He sipped on his bottle of Coca Cola, and Jade pursed her lips. "If you call me Jade."  
"Deal."

Dave finished up his second piece, Bro finished his seventh, and they all just stood in the kitchen, sipping on drinks. Dave placed a hand over his stomach and stared down at the ground. "Lil' Man, you alright?" He didn't respond, all his energy focused on the pain in his stomach. Fuck, it was bad. If Bro knew how bad it really was, there was no doubt he would drag him to the hospital. There was no way in hell he was going to a hospital, or even a doctor's office. They freaked him out so bad. That was the only reason Bro had let this go on for so long.

He recalled one time when he was younger, after strifing with his bro, he had gotten hurt really bad and had to be taken to the emergency room. He didn't mind it then. Not much, at least. But then they tried to put him under with anesthesia. Dave thought they were trying to poison him, so he put up a fight. He did go under, but they didn't use enough anesthesia on him. He had a high tolerance. He woke up in the middle of the procedure in pain and fear, able to see nothing but bright white and random figures moving around, screaming things. He hated the hospital ever since then.

Dave felt a small, gentle hand on his shoulder bringing him back and looked over at Jade. "Dave, are you okay?" He smirked nonchalantly and sat up straighter. Bad idea. He took a sharp inhale. Worse idea. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly before answering. "Yeah, fine. Don't worry about it, babe."

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale..." Another clench of pain made him hunch over a bit. A wave of nausea hit him on top of that. He groaned and fell forward on his hands and knees. "Dave!" He didn't know if it came from Jade or Bro. He didn't care. He just wanted the pain to end. His stomach churned and rolled. Shit, he felt it coming. And fast. Could he make it to the bathroom? No, he couldn't even get off the floor. He could already taste the bile in his mouth, but he pushed it back down his throat. Fuck, that just made him want to gag more.

He couldn't do it.

He crawled over to the trashcan heaved, emptying his stomach within the first two heaves. He absolutely hated vomiting. The taste just wanted to make him vomit more. That horrible, nasty bile and upchucked food and... Iron. Iron? That meant...

He looked down in the can and wanted to puke from the site. Not of the vomit, but of the blood. His stomach clenched in pain and another wave hit him. He fell over on his side. He didn't know what was going on around him. He felt so pathetic. And in front of Jade, too. He was tired, in pain, dizzy from the nausea. He closed his eyes for only a minute, and when he opened them again, he was leaning against Jade in the back of Bro's car. He looked up at her and immediately regretted it. Her face was stained with tears.

"Dave?" she whispered, hand running through his messy hair. He smirked weakly up at her and brought a hand up to her cheek to wipe away a stray tear. "Hey, Harley," he whispered back hoarsely. "Are you okay?" she asked, eyes wide with fear and brimmed with tears. He nodded and sat up the best he could, pulling her against his chest. "I'm just sick is all, it's okay." She sniffled and leaned into him, arms wrapping around him. "How long have you been sick?" He thought for a minute. "About three, four months. It's all been minor stuff, though. Never like this." She let out a shaky breath and held him tighter. "You're an asshole for scaring me like this." He simply smiled and kissed her temple.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry."


	3. Good Morning Wood

Bro listened to the two kids in the back go back and forth. He wanted to glance back there and make sure Dave was okay, but he didn't. He couldn't risk taking his eyes off the road while going at 88 MPH, and driving in Texas to boot. He would crash for sure.

"You're beautiful, you know. Those tears ruin your face."  
"It's your fault. You're such a jerk."  
"I know. Just know that none of this is your fault."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Like I said, it was all minor stuff. It's never been this bad."

Dirk swung into the hospital parking lot and rolled up to a parking spot, then shut the engine off and turned back to face the two. "Come on, Lil' Man." Dave looked around, but it was kind of dark out. "Where are we, Bro?" He didn't answer. Dave was silent in return, then shook his head. "No. No no no. No. I'm not going in there." Bro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have to, Dave. I'm tired of seeing my lil' bro sick. I want to know what's up. I worry about you, man." Dave crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

"Dave?" Jade rested a hand on his shoulder and put on her best puppy face. "Please? You'll feel a lot better, I promise." Dave stared at Jade for a minute, just about to buckle, but then he shook his head. "No. You don't understand, Harley. You've never been in a hospital."

"So? I don't want to see you rolling on the floor in pain again! Do you even know what happened back there? Because let me tell you, it was really scary! So you're going to GO IN THERE, you're going to DO WHAT THEY SAY, and you AREN'T going to COMPLAIN ABOUT IT! Do you understand me?" Dave was silent, but then looked down at his feet and nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now come on." Jade swung open her door and climbed out, slamming behind her. Bro looked over at Dave and smirked. "Damn. You're already whipped and you haven't even been with her a full twelve hours." Dave glared at his bro. "Shut the hell up. I get it from you." That wiped the smirk off of his face.

Dave sat in the waiting room timidly. He glanced over at Jade who was talking to a little boy, about four or five. He was crying because his mom was in the operating room and he was sitting there with his dad. He was on the brink of tears himself. But Jade easily cheered them up. She was just magical like that. Then she skipped back over to Dave and sat on the couch next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. His arm automatically went around her.

"How much longer?" she asked. He just shook his head. "Any time now." She comfortingly rubbed his side. "Where's Bro?"

"He went off to chase a skirt." Jade looked down at her skirt and Dave couldn't help but to smile. "He saw a girl he thought was cute and went to flirt with her."

"Ohhh." She smiled and pecked his cheek. "You like chasing skirts, don't you?" He shrugged. "Nah. Just one." He looked down at her just in time to catch her blush. God, she was so cute. So easily embarrassed. "I'm sorry you had to spend your first day with me in a hospital." She snuggled up closer to him and sighed. "I don't care, Dave. I'm here with you. That's all that matters to me."

"Dave Strider?" The two teens looked up at the doctor lady reading from a clipboard, Bro standing next to her in the doorway. Dave let out a sigh and stood up, Jade right next to him. "I'll be right in here. It's okay, I promise." He nodded and headed over towards the doctor and Bro.

"It'll be alright, man. Just go with Dr. Asine here." Dave nodded and headed off with the doctor. "Now, we're just going to run some tests... I suspect something originating from influenza. But we'll investigate to make sure there isn't something deeper. From the symptoms, there's definitely something wrong with your stomach. Ever heard of an  
esophagogastroduodenoscopy?"  
"...No?"  
"Oh, it's really fun. We get to shove a camera down your throat."  
"Yeah... Fun."  
"Don't worry, you won't remember much about it. And you won't be in your right mind when it happens, either. Plus it's better than going up your butt."  
"Gee, thanks. So I'll be deepthroating a camera?"  
"Extremely deep."  
"Fan**tastic**."

"Dave!" Jade ran over to him as he walked out with the doctor and basically tackled him. He barely managed to stay on his feet. "Heeey, Harley." His arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled his face into her hair. It was over. Finally, it was all over. He could go home now, he could relax with his girlfriend. He could get out of this damn place. Jade pulled away from him and slipped her hands into his. "So, what is it? Are you okay?"

"I'll call your brother in a few days and tell him the test results as soon as possible. It shouldn't take too long for something like this, four days at the most." Dr. Asine said, flipping through the pages on her clipboard. Dave nodded and glanced over at Bro, asleep in his chair. "How long has he been like that?" Jade shrugged and pulled Dave along. "About an hour, I think."

Dave carefully pushed Jade back and nudged Bro's leg with his foot. Instinctively, Bro's fist flew towards Dave's face, the other towards his gut. Dave easily blocked both punches. "Come on, Bro. The doc said that she'd call you in a few days with the results." The elder Strider nodded and stood, then made his way out of the waiting room. The two love birds followed along behind him.

They made it home soon enough, but by the time they did, Jade was already asleep. Dave gently shook her shoulder. "Jade, wake up. We're home." She grumbled and turned away from him. Dave shook his head and got out, rounded to her side, and picked her up out of her seat. She wasn't too heavy for him in this state, but almost. Dave cradled her to his chest, and she grumbled again, then wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head under his chin. Dave rubbed her back and shut the car door with his foot, then carried her inside the building. Bro had to open all the doors and press the elevator buttons, but they eventually made it back up to the apartment. Dave carried Jade to her room and pushed the door open with his foot, then set her on her bed. But she didn't let go of his neck.

"Jade, wake up." he whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. She yawned and unlatched her hands, then turned on her side. Dave pecked her cheek and slid her glasses off, setting them on the bedside table. Then he turned and headed towards the door. Right as he reached it, he turned around and glanced over at Jade once more. Peaceful. With a small smile, he turned off the lights and headed into his room where he preceeded to strip down to his boxers and crawl into bed.

An hour or so later, Jade woke up and changed into her pajamas, just some shorts and a silk camisole. Then she went back to sleep. Well, it was more like fighting for sleep. She couldn't relax very well in this new environment. So she got up and silently crept into Dave's room. She could have stomped in there and knocked over everything, and he still wouldn't have woken up. He was out.

Jade lightly shook his shoulder. "Dave?" He didn't respond. "Daaaave?" She shook him a little harder. Still no response. She crawled into his lap and shook both his shoulders. "DAVE." That got him to wake up. "Huhwhat." he mumbled, sitting straight up with his eyes still closed. Where were his shades? Jade looked around and spotted a little blury pair of black circles on his dresser. "Um... Dave?" There was a small silence. "Hn?" Jade brushed her hair behind her ear and sighed. "I can't sleep... Can I sleep in here with you? Just for tonight?" He nodded and patted the empty mattress next to him. "Yeah, sure..." Jade smiled and slipped under the covers next to him. He lied back down and turned on his side, eyes barely open. It was too dark for Jade to see them anyways. "You alright, Harley?"

"I'm just not used to all the noise... The cars and sirens. I'm used to hearing the trees swaying and the ocean waves." Dave grumbled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. His free hand gently stroked her hair. " 'Sokay, I gotcha now. You can sleep." Jade smiled and pecked Dave's lips, then curled into his chest. They were both silent for a while, and just as Jade was about to fall asleep, Dave mumbled something.

"I love you, Jade." She smiled and nuzzled closer to him.  
"I love you, too, Dave."

Morning rolled on once the darkness of night disappeared, and no one in the Strider apartment stirred. Except for Jade, of course. She was an early riser.

Her beautiful jade green eyes fluttered open and she looked around. The first thing she saw was a digital alarm clock with a glowing red 7:18 on it. This wasn't the guest room... It took her a minute to recall what happened last night, then she tried to sit up, but something was locked around her. She glanced down her body and there were Dave's arms in a tight embrace around her. Now that she was awake, she could feel his chest against her back. And something hard against her butt.

OhholyshitDave'smorningwoodwasagainstherass.

Her face turned the deepest shade of crimson and she yelped from embarassment, then tore away from him and fell out of bed with a loud thump. Dave didn't move. Jade tried to calm her heart down, but she just couldn't stop staring at it. Jesus Fucking Christ, how big WAS that thing? If his boxers were any smaller, that thing would have just popped right out. Jade let out a silent scream and buried her face into her hands at the mental image. Calm down, Jade. You're overreacting. Just because you've spent almost your entire life alone doesn't mean you can freak so much about this. She had to stop thinking about Dave's dick or she would explode. So she got up and scurried out of the room.

She headed back to the guest room to find her glasses. After sliding them on, she walked past Dave's room and stopped by his door. Now that she had her glasses... Nope. No, Jade. Don't. Just keep walking. She took a few steps and stopped. Just one peek. It couldn't hurt. It wasn't like she had actually SEEN one in real life before... Of course, she was a teenage girl, and she did some things on the internet that she wasn't so proud of. But this was the real deal.

She backed up to Dave's room and stuck her head in, then silently made her way to the bed. Her blush covered her entire face, reached to her ears, and went down her neck. That was a much clearer view than without her glasses.

She shook her head and headed back into the guest room, then pulled her computer out of her suitcase. She would have to unpack everything later... Without another thought, she signed onto Pesterchum and scrolled over who was online. John was offline, probably still asleep. Dave, in the other room. But Rose was online. With a small smile, she clicked on Rose's name and typed her message.

- gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 07:27 -  
GG: rose! roooooose! rose!  
TT: Good morning, Jade.  
GG: rose, last night i ate pizza and we took dave to the hospital and bro was chasing my skirt and dave has morning wood and i dont know whats happening anymore!  
TT: I'm not entirely sure how I should reply to that. Let's start with the most important thing in that sentence; did you like the pizza?  
GG: i loved it :)  
GG: but thats not the point! i finally made it over here yesterday and i spent the night in daves bed  
TT: Well, I know you two are dating and everything, but don't you think you're moving kind of fast? It's your first time together and you've already had sex.  
GG: no no no no no no! not like that! like, i couldnt sleep last night so i got in bed with him and we both went to sleep  
TT: Oh, you meant that literally. Well, that's good. You said Dave went to the hospital?  
GG: yeah, hes kind of sick but its ok  
TT: With what?  
GG: we dont really know yet but we will in a few days... probably just a really bad case of the flu  
GG: dave said the doctor said it probably wasnt something serious so thats good! :)  
TT: Indeed. So tell me about Bro chasing your skirt. How is Dave reacting to that?  
GG: oh, he wasnt really! it was just an expression dave used and i was wearing a skirt at the time  
TT: And last but not least, morning wood?  
GG: oh my god yes it was so embarrassing! ive never seen an actual guy before (besides my grandpa of course) let alone his business  
TT: Did he wake up and freak out about it? It's kind of early for him to wake up yet.  
GG: no, i woke up and he was all spooned against my back and his thing was all up against my butt and oh my god  
GG: rose  
TT: I have a feeling that you're going to tell me something I really don't want to hear.  
GG: its so big  
TT: And there it is.  
GG: he didnt just have morning wood, he had the whole freaking forest!  
TT: I don't want to know how you know that.  
GG: i didnt rip his boxers off or anything, rose  
TT: I believe that.  
GG: really, i didnt! his tent was just pitched up really high, thats all  
TT: Jade, I would rather not think about my ecto sibling's penis.  
GG: fine  
GG: im gonna go get some breakfast  
TT: I would avoid any bananas if I were you.  
GG: what? why?  
TT: You cannot be serious.  
GG: i am serious  
TT: Enjoy your breakfast, Jade.  
- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 7:38 -

With a sigh, Jade closed her laptop and turned to her luggage. She should probably get dressed and unpack everything. It only took about 25 minutes to unpack. Then she decided she would have a shower.

After searching around a bit for towels and tossing all the puppets into the hallway, she stepped into the bathroom and set her clothes down off to the side and looked over at the shower. It didn't take her long to figure out how to work it, and soon enough she was in.

She hummed to herself as she washed her hair and wondered exactly when Dave would wake up. And what they were doing today.

The shower ended, she got dressed, and she skipped into the kitchen. After opening one cabinet and having swords fall out, she was afraid to look around any more. So she just grabbed her laptop and moved to the couch, then turned on the TV.

Man, when was Dave waking up?

"Jade?" Dave mumbled as his eyes flew open. He sat up and looked around, then crashed back down onto the mattress with a groan. So it was just a dream... Jade didn't come into his room last night. Glancing over at the clock, he saw it was right at noon. After he rolled out of bed and slipping on his shades and some sweats (there was a lady in the house, he didn't need to go around parading in his boxers), he shuffled towards the bathroom and shut the door so he could go through his morning routine. Until he heard a girl screaming. "Jade!" He busted out of the bathroom and ran towards the source of the screaming, which was the living room. "Jade, are you alright?!" he yelled. But honestly, Dave wasn't sure how to react to what he saw.

There was Jade and Bro, playing Just Dance 2 on the Wii, dancing to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. And Jade wasn't screaming, she was just squealing. Jade looked back at Dave, and Bro paused the game. She couldn't help but to blush after seeing him after her ordeal this morning. "Oh, Dave! Sorry, did I wake you?" Dave just stared at her, then the game, then her. "...No, I was already up. What are you guys doing?" Bro shrugged and ruffled Jade's curly hair. "Well, I got up about two hours ago and Jade said she was hungry, so I went out for donuts and when I got back, she had the Wii set up and was looking through the games. She asked me if I would play with her since you were still asleep." Dave rubbed his face with his hands and glanced over at Jade before sitting on the couch.

"Well, did you sleep alright?" Jade smiled and nodded. "Uh huh! After I moved into your room, at least." Dave didn't react, but his mind buzzed. That meant that it wasn't a dream. "As soon as I got in there, I snuggled down next to you and went to sleep!" Oh, so that was still a dream. "I'm gonna get a shower and we're gonna go out." Jade perked up. "Where?" With a slight smirk, Dave stretched and headed back into the hallway.

"The mall," he called out.


End file.
